One Frail Boy
by Fellwind Wraith
Summary: Sans is tired. he ends up inside a baby Naruto, and is absorbed.
1. Chapter 1

He mindlessly jumped again, almost blindly. Even with his "life" expectancy, he was old. He could feel it in his bones. His time was short, and he knew it. Each world stole a little more from him. Not everyone loved to look at his unique features.

"One last time…" he muttered.

His silence was interrupted by screaming, he felt the softness of something VERY big, and VERY hairy. That just so happens to be screaming. He passed out anyway. This kind of traveling had been tiring lately.

He felt the all too familiar pull of energy, like he was about to take a jump, but instead, it ended with him opening his eyes in a sewer, and watching one of his fingers slowly disintegrate, and flow passed the bars he was behind, and into a large red light coming from a hallway out of his reach

"Ow." he said simply, even sarcastically.

Then a growl emanated from behind him. He turned to see the biggest and last living thing he probably would see.

"sup" he said unafraid. "names's sans, and i think i'm in a (hair) ball of trouble." The beast made for a bite at sans, but in the blink of an eye, sans was right of the fox's nose.

"do not, try that again, friend." one of sans eyes glowed blue "or we are going to have a very bad time. And I think we're gonna be here awhile."

* * *

The baby was frail. With his chakra network shot, and his… complications… The Third Hokage knew that the boy would be killed, even in a street brawl. Like breaking twigs, one good punch to the head.

Regardless, Hiruzen had a feeling, so he let the boy join the academy. His gut was never wrong.

* * *

Naruto was sulking. He faid at everything but the written part of his exams. He tried to think of other things, and slowly, focused on the head of the fourth hokage, zipping there in seconds. He had planned to show off his new skills to pass his exam, but the only thing the wanted to see was jutsu. And he of course, has none. He needed to go. He had entered the academy early, and that was a mistake. He would take his next two years to train, play practical jokes, and grow stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know this was kinda rushed at first, but I HATE it when a story takes four full chapters to explain a character's background. Naruto literally starts the day before he graduates. Why don't more people just start there?

Kaylafike500: Thanks! I hope You enjoy the next chapter

* * *

When a boy, who's been missing for over two years, just, appears in your office, without you sencing him, it's a little surprising.

"Hey old man." Naruto said, completely relaxed. His sudden entry made the hokage almost jump. Almost.

"Is that you Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto had changed quite a bit. While still frail and short, his hair was just a bit shaggier and lighter. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, and plain, black pants.

"The one and only." he grinned. "So, since I was able to sneak up on ya, does that mean I qualify for being a ninja?" The third Hokage sighed

"There are so many problems that this brings up. We need to have a very long conversation…."

* * *

"Okay, this should be it." Naruto said to himself, as he walked onto training ground 7. He waited, and after a dark haired boy and a pink haired girl walked onto the scene, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hiya. names Naruto." he waved. The boy snorted.

"Sasuke" was all that was said.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you. I thought that we were a special case, the one team with only two members." the bubbly girl said.

"Nope, the Hokage put me on this team as of late last night." Naruto smiled.

"How exactly did you become a ninja?" Sasuke asked, "you aren't from the academy, and you probably weigh less than Sakura. I doubt they would even let you into the ninja forces, unless you've got some miraculous bloodline."

"Wow," Naruto's smile dropped just a bit. "You've known me for five minutes, and you already are trying to figure me out." When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto continued. "Lets just say I put a lot of spirit into becoming what I am today." Sasuke was not happy with this response.

"What's that supposed…"

"Hello my cute little genin." A man with tall silver hair spoke. He had just one eye visible out of his whole face. "I see you've acquitted yourself with our new teammate. Naruto, right?" The Jonin asked. Naruto nodded

"Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto's dull silver eyes shone with brief curiosity amongst the usual blake boredom.

"Yup" He eye smiled. "Today, we are going to have a little survival exercise"

"But we did this kind of thing at the academy, I thought we would be done with all these tests by now." Sakura asked.

"There are three things wrong with what you just said." Kakashi started. "One, we have a teammate who didn't graduate from the academy. Two, the academy obviously it's not the only place you are tested for your skills, you don't just decide when you become a chunin or a jonin. Three, In this career, you don't assume anything. You just do as you're told." Kakashi said strictly, then he eye smiled, and the mood lightened unsteadily.

"I like him!" Naruto's ever present smile widened. Kakashi ignored him and pulled out two bells.

"Lets cut to the chase. If you do not catch a bell by time this test ends, you will fail, and be sent back to the academy. You have until noon. Use all force necessary. There are two bells, one of you is certain to fail." The three Ninja to be tensed "You have until noon. Go."

* * *

Sasuke waited the least amount of time. He really wanted to see paperboy get blown away, but he needed to pass. He started by throwing a handful of shuriken from his tree, followed by a kunai with explosive tag. Kakashi took out two kunai himself, and threw one back at Sasuke's kunai, before blocking the shuriken. The explosive-kunai was sent higher in the sky end exploded harmlessly.

The smoke that fell provided a distraction so Sasuke could charge in for a sweep of Kakashi's feet. The man jumped to avoid, but didn't expect Sasuke to plant his hand down and use the leverage to kick up at Kakashi's waist, at the bells. He grabbed at Sasuke's foot and spun mid air to throw him. Sasuke flew out of the smoke screen, which Kakashi dispersed with a small chakra pulse.

As the dust cleared, Kakashi's sight was blinded by a large fireball, and Sasuke watched his attack engulf his teacher. He cut off Chakra to the attack, and searched for the one eyed Jounin. Out of the ground came two hands and a yell of "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!"

Sasuke was buried with nothing but his head popping out of the ground. Kakashi graced him with an eye smile that was, just a bit, mocking, Then Kakashi walked off into the next clearing.

* * *

"Wow, just brutal." Kakashi heard. Clapping rang out around the clearing, without him actually knowing where Naruto was. "You gave Emo mccool a pretty bad time."

"Yep," Kakashi smiled "And you're next, Smiley" a loud burst of laughter rang through the clearing. And then Naruto's tone shaged.

"oh, i really don't think…" Naruto's voice got closer, enveloping Kakashi. "that i'm the one…" The world went cold and silent, as if Nature itself wanted to hear what Death had to say. "who's going to have a bad time." The boy appeared right into existance in front of Kakashi, No Chakra added, no pure speed. Like god himself dropped the boy there. One of his eyes was blacked out, and the other was shining and leaking blue energy. "goodbye" The feeling of cold gripped Kakashi's skin, as he was hoisted into the air, and Liquid blue fire hugged him like a puffy fur coat.

*SLAM*-poof-

"A clone?" Naruto turned just in time to lean out of the way of a sucker punch, and ported his way onto one of the tree's above.

"Bad move' ANOTHER clone was on the tree branch next to him. For the first time since Kakashi had seen Naruto, he frowned. Naruto Ported once more. "Nope"-"uh-uh"-"Try again."

EVERY

TIME

HE

JUMPED

"Yea, I read your report. Bones so weak that you're basically a walking chandelier of the ninja world." Naruto was dripping with sweat. This was tiring him out. "And absolutely NO usable Chakra." Naruto's smile returned. "What kind of Ninja are you?" Kakashi, the real one he sensed, appeared in front of him.

"the kind that kicks ass." Naruto's eye glowed. And within half a second, blue fire condensed into a score of arm length bones. They shot off, and Kakashi barely dodged. He reacted immediately, and one of his clones sent a chop to Naruto's neck, just hard enough to rattle the frail boy's brain. He didn't want a death on his hands.

"Holy… " Kakashi took a look behind him, to the carnage of pulped and scorched trees. All with round black holes, right in the middle.

* * *

"He even sleeps grinning." Sakura's voice woke up Naruto.

"If you're looking for a super active teammate, sorry pinkie, but you better keep dreaming." His smile grew as she shook her head.

"Morning Lazy bones." Kakashi smiled down at him. And for the first time in his life, he realised he woke up tied to a wood post. "Wondering what happened?"

"Nope sorry, I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Kakashi ignored him and continued.

"While you got the closest to getting a bell, and Sakura should be the one tied up. You ate one of the lunches while I was fighting Sasuke." Naruto, about to make a rice pun, was cut off. "This exercise was about teamwork. And you three didn't even attempt it. You don't deserve to go back to the academy,"

"Great because I'm not setting foot there again. I'll just be a ninja in another village or become a mercenary." Guess who.

"Fair enough, you've got the skill for it. But you two shOULD BE DROPPED FROM THE NINJA PROGRAM! PERMANENTLY!" Sasuke and Sakura Jumped. "I'm giving you one more chance. Enjoy your meal Sasuke. No sharing, fan girl and skull kid don't get any."

They shared. Well, more like Naruto passed out again, and Sasuke shared with Sakura.

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… pass."


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Do what?" Naruto said

"You know. Move, without moving! Teleporting!"

"Can't tell you all of my secrets, can I?" Naruto's ever present smile widened

"That's not a good answer! We're teammates, we need to know eachothers abilities. So please. Tell me how one with ZERO access to chakra has the powers that you do." Sakura pleaded. Naruto frowned.

"I don't even know you. I don't WANT to waste my time explaining my life story to a fangirl. Go fawn over the emo, I'm surprised you don't trip over your infatuation with him. Leave me alone, because that's the way I like it." Sakura was shocked for one second, then very angry the next. She had very simple, right minded questions. He didn't have to be a jerk.

"You don't get to talk to people like that!" Sakura grabbed Naruto as he was walking away. He spun around knocking her hand of his should. She tripped back. And Naruto smiled dangerously as his left eye flared up, Igniting the air with a firey blue aura trail.

"do. not. touch. me." Sakura nodded frantically. Naruto sighed, closed his eyes. Returning them to normal. He offered her a hand and a gentle smile. He helped her up. The villagers started. Almost murderous. With that boy, you can't take chances. Especially when the demon goes missing.

"Sorry."

"It's-" Sakura looked up from the ground only to find Naruto missing. "-fine." Naruto was way cooler than she thought. Sasuke might lose some elbow room up on his pedestal.

* * *

Naruto walked around the city aimlessly. He had the rest of the day off, and it was barely past noon. The smell of something heavenly wafted his nostrils. He rounded the corner to a small little bakery. in front was a girl close to his age holding a small bag, and obviously waiting for someone.

She was kind of cute, with short dark blue hair, a tan jacket, and a headband around her neck. He decided to try out his charm.

"Hiya" Naruto said. She turned to him."Smells great." He said, gesturing to the bag.

"Cinnamon rolls." She said shyly "They're my favorite." she smiled

"Names Naruto. Would it bake it awkward if I asked you your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." She giggled

"Hey, I made you laugh! Thats win in my book." He smiled even wider

"It wasn't that much, dough." Hinata laughed again. Naruto chuckled

"That was good sugar. With some work, we can Cinna-make you a awful comedian." Naruto's smile was explosive.

"Hinata!" a boy, with red scratch marks on his cheeks, called at them. He was a feral looking kid, with a thick jacket, and a dog riding in his hood. He walked right up to them. "Who's this guy? He your boyfriend?"

"No Kiba."

"Man I already wish!" Naruto said, making Hinata blush.

"This is Naruto, we just meet, but I feel like we're already friends." she said.

"You shouldn't try and get to wrapped up in civie flirters. Every guy thinks he can be a stud if he gets a kunoichi." Kiba growled

"How do you know I'm not a ninja." Naruto said, with just and edge of power in his voice.

"Its kinda a list of reasons. One, your way to skinny. Two, you have NO chakra. At all. Not even acadamy student levels. Three, your lack of ninja clothes and supplies. Four, you have no proctor. Don't try and pretend with me buddy." Naruto started laughing.

"Yeah, I forgot I need to wear one of those." Hinata started to look worried. He didn't need to pretend, and lying isn't ever the answer to save your pride. "Look." Naruto said, straight faced. "If I show you one unique move, will you believe I'm a ninja?"

"Fine. attack me then, so I can see how 'original' it is." Kiba mocked. He put his dog on the ground. Bracing himself.

"This Is gonna knock the wind out of ya," Kiba scoffed.

"Bring it on."

"Here we go." Naruto's eye glowed

"A dojutsu? While i'm impressed that you don't need chakra to cast it, that's not gunn-" Naruto thrust his hand to the ground, and a blue aura flared around Kiba, bringing him to his hands and knees in a instant. Then he fell further, so his whole body was being pushed to the ground. Then, in less than five seconds, it was over.

"I told ya so." He turned to Hinata, as Kiba was on the ground, catching his breath and equilibrium. His dog ran to his side."Now where were we before the dog rolled over our punfeast." Hinata was amazed, shocked, scared, and fawning all at once.

"That was amazing, but I should help him up, and get going. Our parents are meeting to talk about our new team. I'll seen you soon." she said sadly

"I'll rise to the occasion." Hinata giggled as turned to help Kiba up.

"See you-" Naruto, once again, was gone "-around."

"You too." she saw his blue hoodie wave on the roof above them.

* * *

Naruto 'popped' into his old bedroom. The dusty smell really bugged him. But it was at least nostalgic. The new graffiti was nice. He sat down. He really need some inner peace.

'Hey, are you there?' there was a long pause, then a weak answer.

just barely. this seal really has me stripped to the bone

Naruto chuckled

'That was horrible.'

thanks

'I'm gonna visit real quick.'

Naruto focused and found himself in the depressing sewer of his mind. And trust me, that's not a metaphor. Or is it…

Naruto approached a figure leaning against the wall. It was about his size, obviously humanoid, and wearing distinctive red and blue.

"Hey sans."

sup kiddo?

sans was wearing his usual blue hoodie, with a thick red scarf. One of the sleeve of his jacket was hanging, and the sme when for his pants. If you were to look under his shirt, you would find almost an empty void where his ribs and spine should be.

"Nothing much. It got the rest of your leg?"

yup. this thing just keeps sweeping me off my feet.

"I'm gonna check out the soul, okay?" sans gave a thumbs up and ported to the hallway. Naruto followed.

The soul chamber was massive. And in the center were three hearts. In the middle was a bright red heart. On the left was a sparking black heart, glowing red. On the right, there was a softly glowing… shape. It was almost like, a fourth of a heart. Flakes slowly entered the bigger, red heart from both sides, and drifted around it like asteroids around a star.

"That far huh." Naruto looked sad

yep. i was already dying before this, so i'm not surprised.

"Welp. I'll miss ya buddy. Thanks for the BAD ASS powers." sans shrugged, but was obviously not shaken. Apparently death isn't that scary for a skeleton.

no problem buddy

* * *

Naruto spent the next few weeks doing basically ninja chores. It irked him, but his irritation was turned to entertainment with every angry threat he got about his puns. His teammates and his sensei tried to get him to leak his secrets, but it was NOT happening.

One day, after arriving, and returning, a cat, in record time, (and abandoning his team with one of his shortcuts) Sasuke proposed for a more difficult mission, as Naruto solved small ones before anyone else did any work. Or he would do absolutely nothing, just to piss people off.

They ended up getting an escort mission. But you can see that in the next video! Buh bye!


	4. Chapter 4

The trip was a total bore. Naruto had taken to balancing a small bone on his finger, and scaring the shit out of their client. Out of nowhere, in a puddle ahead, he felt two souls. And they were not friendly. He played it cool. Slowly drawing in power.

They burst from the ground, wrapping a bladed chain around Kakashi, and tearing him apart. Sasuke attacked immediately, flying at one of the brothers, and yelling out orders.

"Sakura! Guard tazuna! Naruto take out the other one fast! Others might be around!"

Naruto doubted that, but complied, throwing the bone in his hand, and sending it flying hard with blue magic. It caught the link of their chains, and split it, sending the two back always. Naruto's guy looked up and found him missing.

"Over here." Naruto said monotonically. His eyes dark. The man glowed blue, and Naruto's eye glowed for a second, and then he sent the man head first into a tree.

Sasuke's fight didn't last long either, he pinned his opponent with shuriken then knocked them out with a kick to the head.

"Well boys, good job. You to Sakura, no hesitation, your getting better." The one eyed jounin said. He used a transformation and a substitution to confuse the enemy.

Tazuna admitted that he was targeted by a kingpin named Gato. The team, now taking care of an A rank mission, continued on. They got a boat ride across the river, and the whole way Naruto felt a dark presence. He could tell everyone else could too, so he decided to lighten the mood. "Man, we really have to trout lightly, or this frog might send us drowning." His teammates were not happy with him.

While walking through the marsh and slight fog, Naruto swerved and shot a thick bone to the left. A bunny hopped out of the wreckage. "Where did he go…" Naruto said calmly. Kakashi was tense, and just as Sakura was about to berate Naruto, he disappeared and his blue aura surrounded them all, sending them crashing to the ground as a large blade flew over them. It thudded into a tree, and a man ( Zabuza ) stood on the hilt.

* * *

Zabuza and Kakashi fought hard, and Kakashi revealed a strange dojutsu that was supposed to belong to the Uchiha clan. Naruto stayed hidden. At least he tried, Sasuke was having a nervous breakdown from the immense Ki being leaked. Naruto flashed in, and put a hand on his shoulder, it seemed to calm him down. Kakashi got caught in a water prison, and Naruto stepped forward. Three water clones surrounded the genin and their client.

"You have to run!" Naruto started laughing, then looked right at Kakashi, eye glowing, and lifted his hands. Scores of bones shot up from the ground, spreading like wildfire. The clones barely had time to go for the trees. Naruto started firing bones at them through the trees. He hit one, another he caught in the air and through it into the bones below. Naruto started sweating, and breathing hard. He switched his focus to the real Zabuza, far out of his blue energy range. The bones covering the ground dissipated, and the clone jumped back down.

"You're getting tired kid." Naruto felt a drop of sweat hit the ground. He manifested a scythe like bone knife, and ported behind the clone, and made for a cut to the clones back. It dissolved, and another rose behind him. He would have been cut in half if not for Sasuke throwing a handful of shuriken.

"I've been going easy on you. No more, time to die." Water all around them condensed, and a militia of the eyebrow-less freaks lined up. Naruto sighed.

"When I tell you Sasuke, duck for cover." Naruto's eyes shone bright. Blue energy condensed in the shape of a canine-Lizard like skull. The clones charged. "NOW"

The skull blasted a huge gust pure energy. The resulting explosion swallowed the clearing, destroying the landscape, clones, and making Zabuza jump FAR back.

'That brat! What the hell was that jutsu?'

"Hope you don't mind me re-joining the fight, boys." Kakashi said. His red eye glaring at Zabuza.

"He's*pant...pant* all yours!" Naruto was on his knees, sweat poured off of him, and he collapsed. Sasuke looked at Naruto with new respect. For a little boney guy, he had some bad ass moves.

Kakashi and Zabuza had a stand off. With Kakashi thoroughly freaking out Zabuza by copying his every move, almost before he made it. After Kakashi beat him with a vortex jutsu, He went for the kill, but a hunter nin threw a handful of large needles at Zabuza. The young warrior then left. Kakashi turned to look at his students, and collapsed. Naruto, stood once more, very tired.

"Tazuna, carry sensei. Sasuke, carry me." as he fell once more into unconscious.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up in a sleeping bag. Sasuke was leaning against the wall.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked the raven haired avenger.

"Almost two days." Sasuke replied. "Now that you're up, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"I want to train with you." Sasuke said. "You destroyed those clones basicly by yourself."

"Yea, but I would be dead right now if you didn't help when he snuck up on me. Clones are a weakness of mine."

"My point is, if anyone can help me unlock my bloodline, it's you." Sasuke admitted.

"True. Let's do it."

* * *

"Tell me exactly how your clan unlocks their bloodline." Naruto said. They were in a secluded place in the woods. After telling kakashi what they were up to, ("team exercising") he agreed immediately.

"Intense training, near death situation, or severe emotions." Sasuke replied immediately.

"Okay, time for a blend of three." Naruto's eye glowed and he put on a forceful look. Immediately, Sasuke dropped to the ground with bone crushing force. "this weight will get heavier the longer it's on you, until it crushes you. you will never kill your brother, you will be splattered on the ground unless you either get up, or unlock sharingan." Naruto's tone dropped.

"You're fucking crazy!" Sasuke sputtered with little air.

"yet, right now, i've got a better chance of beating Itachi then you ever will. your clan must be so disappointed."

Sasuke snapped, he struggled, but couldn't move. His eyes burned with tears. The pain was too much. Finally he opened his eyes, and saw the energy clinging to his skin. He sent a chakra pulse, and pushed the energy back. He rose, angry. Looking for Naruto, who disappeared. He felt a sudden lightheadedness, and all of a sudden he was getting his face dunked in water. He saw the red glare in the water, his eyes reflection.

"You're welcome"

* * *

The boys training was really one sided. Naruto threw, launched or blasted shit at Sasuke. After a hard day of training, both boys were exhausted, for different reasons. Naruto usually passed out after stuffing his face. Today, they decided not to wake him, as he was particularly burnt out.

Naruto woke up to a scream, that for once was not his own. He rushed down the stairs and out the doors to see two samurai handling the bridge builder's daughter. Her son stood by, terrified, but not backing down.

"Now who are you fine gentleman?" Naruto asked, his usual smile present. The mercenaries jumped.

"Get out of here kid. We don't have time to beat the crap out of an anorexic teenage boy."

"Funny." Naruto laughed. "You guys have to the count of three." Naruto reached behind him. "One," the men laughed. He pulled something out and was bringing it to his forehead."two," the men paled as Naruto tied on his headband. Naruto's smile widens. He lifts the one on the right, throwing him into the other, both head first. "three."

"Where is my team ma'am." He asks Tazuna's daughter.

"The bridge! Thank you so much!" Naruto was already porting.

* * *

Sasuke was doing well. His new sharingan let him see the needles coming. At least on one side. The other would always get him. Zabuza had two apprentices. Twins. Haku and Kari. He was stuck in a dome of ice mirrors. And he didn't think he would hast long.

Sasuke ducked away from one volley, to see another coming at him fast. They stopped inches from him, and glittered in ethereal blue fire.

"I'm at a disadvantage Sasuke. Without breaking the bridge, my bones are not an option." Sasuke was happy to see Naruto.

"I can see them moving, but I'm not fast enough to catch them."

"You don't have to. Just tell me right before they jump, and where they are, and I've got this." The hail of senbon made it hard for Sasuke to direct Naruto. When he finally could, Naruto latched on to one and sent them high into the air. "Stop, or he's dead!"

"She knew what she was getting into. Do it, Zabuza has no need for useless tools." The other one said. They launched a ton of sebon at Sasuke's back. He collapsed. Naruto dropped the fake hunter nin he was holding, they fell into the water, hitting it hard.

Naruto dashed to Sasuke, falling to his side.

"Naruto. It was my dream to kill him. He slaughtered our whole clan. Promise Naruto, make sure he dies…"

"I promise man. You've been like a brother to me." In his arms, Sasuke's breath disappears. Naruto's blue aura removed the needles in the raven haired boy's corpse.

"Is this the first time you've seen death? This is the way of the shinobi."

"shut up."

"He was a great fighter. To bad he made a mistake."

"shut up!" Naruto's body shook with rage.

"Getting angry won't save you any pain." Naruto exhaled, and his eyes changed. One glowing red eye with a slit pupil, the other glowing with normal blue light. A red aura bubbled around his arm, condensing in a long dagger, many more formed in the air around him.

"Nothing will save you from your pain, dirty brother killer."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto waved his arm out, and all of the ethereal red knives shot forward at the mirrors. Just before it was shattered and cut to pieces, the hunter nin jumped out of one. Naruto latched on to the nin with blue magic, and sent him threw the top mirror. He let him go just as he sent a ton of knives up.

The Hunter nin threw a handful of ice needles at Naruto, then started entering each one, porting between the blades, picking up speed until they could dive fast at Naruto from behind. Naruto didn't even blink. In an instant the Ice shinobi was pinned to the ground. And in another, a dozen knives were pointed at whispered to them, his deathly smile, and dark red and blue eyes glaring:

"goodbye."

The second hunter nin appeared, taking every blow. Naruto gasped, shock filling his face as his eyes fizzled out.

"Haku!" the non-about-to-die nin said. They took of their mask, and Naruto could now see that the one he had been fighting, was male. 'Haku' had her mask already off. Before it seemed they were twins. But obviously the girl was just younger, and taller than usual.

"...Kura…" the girl whispered. Naruto realised he was about to be a child's murderer. He had to move fast.

Naruto pinned the boy to the ground, and worked on healing the girl. Her wounds closed, and the blood flowed back into the body. Her soul beated with DETERMINATION. His focus split, and the boy stood, about to rush to his sister, until he heard the cracking of chakra in the air. He rushed to his 'father's' aid.

"Help him…" she whispered. Naruto nodded, porting to the boy and throwed him, and watched Kakashi's hand pass through Zabuza's chest. Kakashi pulled his hand out, and glanced horrified at Naruto. Then looked down. Naruto ran to Zabuza's side.

"Your children are safe. I promise you that. And I never go back on a promise." Zabuza wheezed. And nodded in appreciation.

"Gato… kill… Gato… sword…" Zabuza pointed at his discarded weapon."pr...p...prom. P...p...p…"

"I promise."

"Thank...you…" Zabuza took his last breath.

* * *

"Well, well, well. The demon of the mist croaks. Turns out to be a baby demon. What a waste of money. At least his brats will be worth something." A short man said. Behind him a mob of bandits grinned.

"Gato." Kakashi said. Naruto's eye flickered. Zabuza's sword flew into Naruto's hand. A hairline of blue aura covered the blade.

"Turn around, and walk away. I've made a promise to kill more than one person today, and I don't want add to my body count." Naruto's sweat dropped of his chin. His eyes were soulless. The crowd laughed.

"Kill'em boys." Gato started walking back as the crowed charged.

"Okay then." Naruto turned to Kakashi, and he nodded, creating as many clones as he could. "Ready for a bad time?"

"Always." The clone crowd said.

Naruto disappeared, then reappeared. Gato's head rolled onto the middle of the bride. Naruto stopped panting, stood a little straighter, and his frail body pulsed, and he gained just a little muscle mass.

your LV increased

Naruto grinned at the crowed. And people started backing up, or they started charging again. The Kakashi clones charged. Both sides stopped as an arrow landed in the bridge.

"Not so fast!" the group looked behind them as the entire village stood waiting. "You can't start the party without us!"

* * *

"Thank you so much." Kura said. Haku made a full recovery.

"Where will you go?" Sakura asked

"We'll join the war in wave country." Haku said.

"It'll be real ice to see you guys agian. And I know the war will be a slide for you guys." Naruto said halfheartedly.

"Don't worry about keeping it Naruto. He would have wanted one of the strongest people he knew to have it, and you fulfilled his last wish. It's yours." Kura said.

"Water under the bridge huh?" Naruto smiled. He had been waiting to say that one. The ice siblings shared a smile, as they all stepped off the Great Naruto bridge.

* * *

"Everyone, grab onto me." his team was confused, but did so.

"What are we...?" Sasuke, who made a full recovery, asked, right before each and everyone of them felt disoriented and dizzy. In an instant they all were in Konoha, which was a day's trip away, and in the Hokage's office. To his credit, he wasn't surprised. The team that was reviewing a mission with him however, was very.

"Hi Hinata!"

* * *

"Did you have to surprise them like that?" Hinata giggled.

"Of course," Naruto winked "otherwise they would get sick of me."

The couple were walking around Konoha. Naruto's new sword hung of his back. He had to hang it high, so it wouldn't touch the ground. But then again, even if he couldn't reach, he could use magic to make it fly into his hand.

Naruto had a few days off since his A rank, as did the other genin teams for some reason, and Naruto had some blood money to spend after killing Gato. So he was taking Hinata out to eat, like he did for the last three days.

"Wave really did you some good, Naruto!" Hinata praised, pulling back his sleeve. His once skin and bone look replaced with just thicker muscles. He gained 10 pounds.

"Yea… I don't wanna talk about it. But your training has improved you to! I barely recognize you!" she blushed. The both stopped as they heard a child cry out. They both turned direction, running to the yell.

"This what you get for not paying attention." A man dressed in a black body suit, with a large bundle on his back, yelled at a child. Naruto recognized the kid immediately. A girl a few feet behind watched in annoyance.

"Hey buddy." Naruto tapped Kankuro's shoulder. He spun to look at Naruto. He hadn't even sensed the guy. His sword was HUGE and his eyes were soulless. "As a ninja of this fine village, I need to tell ya, if you don't drop the third hokage's grandson, you're going to have a REALLY bad time."

"Oh?" the cocky nin asked. "And what are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'll dunk on you SO hard and fast, that your creepy friend in the tree, and the blonde girl, would have to drag you back to sand in pieces." Kankuro snapped his eyes to the tree as a red haired kid dropped silently.

"Kankuro, you're an embarrassment to the village." the monotone deep voice said.

"What was your first hint? The cat ears or the makeup?" Naruto chimed in. Hinata who was watching from the same tree the redhead was in, giggled.

"I am Gaara of the sand. What's your name.' the monotone boy stated. It was not a question.

"Sans. Sans the skeleton." the boy almost growled with a frown. "Naruto." He finally said. The boy nodded and walked off.

"Man… I thought desserts were supposed to be sweet." Hinata almost fell out of her tree.

* * *

Hiya! This was short but, i promise that the next one will be though to the forest of death.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you guys goin'?" Naruto asked

"Of course," Sasuke replied "we get to see how we match up."

"I don't know… Are we ready?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"Dude, like a week ago, I cut a guy's head off. I think we're ready." Naruto said, adjusting his huge blue glowing sword.

"But I haven't really changed, I don't know if I'm ready for the chunin exams."

"This is your chance to come outta your shell. This will teach you about the real world. You've got this, pinky." Naruto looked full encouragement. Sakura smiled.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Team 7 entered the academy, where they were told to report on floor 3. Naruto sighed as his team walked past floor 2, where idiots were fighting.

"Wait!" A green dressed boy with thick eyebrows yelled at them. "Are you team seven? The ones who completed an A rank mission?"

"I guess?" Naruto shrugged.

"I am Rock Lee, and I want to fight one of you. Choose quickly which one of you wants to be beaten!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who grunted and shook his head. Naruto sighed. His ever present smirk was gone. He was tired.

"Fine." They jumped down to the hallway. "Let's do this quick."

"My pleasure!" Lee disappeared, only to reappear in front of Naruto, throwing a kick. Naruto dodged flawlessly, bending backwards.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you.?" Lee disappeared and reappeared, foot inches away from Naruto's face. He hit hard, right in Naruto's jaw. He was sent flying, but his magic saved him.

His jaw was destroyed. He popped it into place and turned away from the group. Unseen by the genin, Naruto's right eye glowed red, with a slit pupil. His jaw tightened, and within seconds is healed.

"That all you got?" Naruto said, turning. "Because if it is, then your not gonna like this." Naruto formed a large blaster, this time, it's eyes glowed red, instead of hollow black. It charged a red blast, it's mouth opening.

' _I've got to stop that Jutsu!_ ' Lee charged in, and ax kicked the enormous skull. It exploded and the room filled with a bright light. The light died down and Lee looked not at all wounded. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, Lee jumped over the swing of Naruto's sword. Naruto shifted momentum and smacked the airborne ninja with the butt of his sword.

Before Lee could fly away, Naruto's blue magic gripped him, Then threw him upward, into the ceiling. Dozens of bones appeared in the air around Lee as he hit the ground in a crouch, looking bangged up.

"Give up!" Naruto demanded. "This is tiring me out." Lee stopped, and got up.

"Very well." The bones dropped."I had heard you could not use chakra, and what my teammate told me confirmed that. Yet you did things here no one else can do without chakra. How? You have almost no muscle, and you use a sword that weighs probably TWICE you do. How?" Naruto sighed.

"My soul is being fused with a skeleton monster and an enormous demon, and because I can't use the physical energy to make chakra, and I don't even have a chakra network, I use spiritual energy to do things none of you can. Happy?"

"If you did not want to tell me, you could have just said so." Lee replied and Naruto sweat dropped.

" _Fuck it."_

"I do push ups and sit ups and drink a lot of juice." Now the others sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto's team walked into the testing room, and almost all of the ninja there glared at of nowhere, a yellow and purple blur hit Sasuke, rapping its arms around his neck, and smothering him. This was Ino, Naruto learned. He was familiar with the full rookie set. Mostly though reputation and what Hinata told him.

"Sorry about that, she's a major pain when it comes to your teammate. Naruto. Right?" Shikamaru spoke to Naruto

"Yeah. And no problem. I deal with his pink fan girl every day. I have a simple way to separate them. Wanna see?" Shikamaru nodded.

Ino glowed blue for about two seconds. In that time Sasuke had distanced himself and Naruto had dropped her on her nice ass.

"See?"

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba yelled as his team walked in. Naruto hugged Hinata. The group continued their reunion until a white haired teen approached them.

"You guys need to keep it down. You're pissing off literally everyone here." He gestured to the room. Naruto noticed Gaara in the back.

Naruto sensed the taint of pure evil in this mans heart. He had WAY too much LV to be a lowly genin trying to become chunin, and more like a 50 year old assassin or a warlord.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kabuto, and I'm the guy you need to go to for information. Any participant here, I have info about. All you have to do is ask."

"So either you're a dirty stalker, or you know and affiliate yourself with dirty spies. Talk."

"Calm yourself man. Let me just tell you about the other villages, except sound. They're knew and won't pose much of a threat." Kabuto explained

Three sound nin ( **I'm not explaining this crap** ) walked forward. One of them threw a punch at Kabuto. He dodged, but as he did, his glasses cracked, and ear started bleeding. Naruto's eyes went soulless as he reached for his sword.

"You tree huggers are all the same. Because of your big fancy city and war reputation, you underestimate your enemies." The leader spoke.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ibiki, the test instructor yelled. He proceeded to explain the written test. Naruto decided to wait until one of the nerds turned over his paper, and switched papers with him, erasing his name and putting on his own.

"Time's up. If you get this last one wrong you have to stay genin for the rest of your career. You can give up now if you want. There is no shame." after a few teams left, and a long wait. The interrogation officer explained how the last test was one of courage. All of a sudden, a buxom woman jumped through the window, screaming.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi! Second exam instructor. Follow me ya faggots!"

* * *

The forest was so deep that stepping in was like stepping into another world. Sakura looked worried, and Sasuke looked vigilant.

"Naruto, can you use any abilities you have to scout the area for us?" Sasuke asks.

"Sorry man, My teleportation is only for places I can see, or have been to. I also can only sense people who are close, or have VERY evil souls." Naruto shrugs. "I can still sense Gaara and Kabuto though, on the other side of the forest." Sasuke nodded.

"Keep an eye on them." they walked further and Naruto stopped and walked away from the group.

"Piss break." Naruto unzipped his fly, and just as he finished, he grabbed his sword. "If you even reach for that pouch," he snapped his fingers, and tons of blue glowing bones filled the air surrounding a rain nin. "i'll cut you in half."

* * *

"Caught a rain nin." Naruto yelled to his group. The boy was floating in Naruto's blue energy. Naruto threw him against a tree, and pinned him there with bones. Sasuke spared no time, and Stood over him with spinning sharingan eyes.

"Talk." Sasuke demanded. "Where is the rest of your team."

"I don't know, we split up!"

"You must have a meeting ground. And you're going to tell us where. Otherwise, my friend…" Sasuke moved, and Naruto smiled at the downed prisoner with one red eye glowing, and slammed his now steaming red sword into the ground.

"...Is going to give you a REALLY bad time."


	7. Chapter 7

"Talk." Sasuke demanded. "Where is the rest of your team."

"I don't know, we split up!"

"You must have a meeting ground. And you're going to tell us where. Otherwise, my friend…" Sasuke moved, and Naruto smiled at the downed prisoner with one red eye glowing, and slammed his now steaming red sword into the ground.

"...Is going to give you a REALLY bad time."

* * *

They waited patently at the meeting site, but no one showed up, and Naruto couldn't sense them.

"He gave us the wrong place, we took the wrong turn or their dead. We've been here for hours." Naruto complained he ported out into the clearing, and as he did, a huge gust of wind sent him flying miles. He barely had enough time to port to the side of a tree that would have ended his life.

"That was not the kind of blowjob a was hoping for during this exam." Naruto said. He turned and a loud hiss nearly was the last thing he heard. He jumped back, and an enormously huge snake, glared down at Naruto. "Nope." Naruto surrounded the snake in a ring of bones, and conjured so many bones in the air that the once dark Clearing was filled with a ethereal blue glow. He closed his eyes and they rained down on the snake, whose blood covered the clearing.

 _ **your LV increased**_

Naruto's eyes widened as his body started to feel a bit heavier. Normal animals, no matter how large, do NOT have souls. Which meant this was a summon. And someone far stronger was probably after his friends. He felt a evil like no other right in the area of his friends. So he focused, and prayed he didn't end up in a tree. Blind porting IS NOT A GOOD IDEA.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked. He would gain the Sharingan. All it took was time. Sasuke was shaking in fear already. He slowly slithered, almost to the boy, in minutes he would have his sharingan guaranteed. A blue flash to his left yielded a sword inches from decapitating him.

"So, the Demon brat shows himself."Orochimaru purred."tell me boy, how do you move that fast, and how could I not sense you?"

"Its called porting, ya snake pervert crossdresser. Fuck of _Orochimaru._ " Naruto spat.

"So you remember me, huh, Naruto? But you weren't special then, if I knew what talent you would develope, I would have taken you under my wing. Are you jealous? After all, who would care for One Frail Boy." Orochimaru purred harder as Naruto shook with rage. His left, blue eye burned with hatred, and his right slowly filled with red malice.

"I remember what you did! I was a child, and because you tried to steal the fox, YOU FRYED MY CHAKRA SYSTEM!" Naruto fired a barrage of bones, all that Orochimaru dodged by belding his body.

"But now you're more special than anyone else. I can give you something that could make you stronger. Will you accept?" Naruto growled and tried to pick up Orochimaru. The man was emitting so much chakra he couldn't touch him with his Blue magic. He tried red, launching ethereal knives. They dissolved before they made contact.

Naruto roared, conjuring and filling the sky with Gaster blasters, all surrounding The snake villain. They all glowed with red and blue energy. Naruto threw his hand down and they fired. Destroying the landscape. Sasuke had long since got Sakura out of the fight area, and he watched from afar with a horrified look.

Naruto took heavy, gasping breathes, and his eyes bleed back to dull silver.(LOOK BACK AT LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTERS, I MENTIONED HIS NORMAL EYES THERE.)

"Did you really think that would end me, Naruto?" Naruto almost fainted. He was horrified. The man WOULD NOT DIE. "A parting gift. Don't _Bite_ my head off if you don't like it." and Orochimaru sunk his teeth into the teen. The pure chakra flowed through his dead coils, and a strange mark fixed itself on his neck (cursed seal of earth.). Naruto screamed, feeling the darkness force itself into his soul.

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

 _ **your LV increased**_

…

…

"You bastard." Naruto finally fell into unconsciousness. Hearing Sasuke's scream match his own.

* * *

 _ **you're really a trouble magnet.**_

Naruto awoke, sans floated over him. All that was left of the last skeleton, was his head, a floating skull, and barely half that.

 _ **i ain't got much time kid, so listen closely.**_

Naruto nodded. He wanted to hear his friends last thoughts.

 _ **i've never been a good bag of bones. but you really made the last years of my life somethin. And i'm glad to say that you're family to me now kid. so i'm going to do you a favor. with the last of my magic, i can throw this bastard out of your soul. Of course he will still be here, but the bastard will never corrupt you. All that LV will go away. my parting gift, is to fuck up his.**_

Naruto started to cry. He felt Orochimaru's sins crawling OFF his back. sans eye glowed blue, as the last of him dissipated.

 _ **promise me, naruto. the demon that comes when you call its name. Kill them.**_ He spelled out the name, even in death, not daring to say the name outloud. _**c. h. a. r. a.**_

"I promise." Naruto nodded, his tears welling as he memorized the name.

 _ **I can see the light… is that you Papyrus…?**_

The last, oldest monster from a long dead world, the ever-smiling being, the man who seen thousands of timelines, new worlds, all of it, finally joined his kind.

* * *

The sound Genin stalked over the group. Team 10, Rock Lee, and Sakura all could do not a thing to stop them. In their darkest hour, one of the downed genin of team 7 rose. He wiped his eyes, tears still briefly farmed, took a deep breath, and snapped his eyes open. His sword, which laid about 30 feet away, ported to his hand, and he focused his eyes on the three sound genin.

"Are the other teams here to help, Sakura?" She nodded. Naruto's aura was so imposing it put a blanket of silence on the group. "Then thank you all. But this still is a competition, so like, you should leave before someone's head gets cut off."

Shikamaru was not taking chances, he grabbed Lee and started to drag him off the battlefield. Ino just stared at Naruto with a blush on her face. Naruto looked so much different. He had grown. His hair was so much longer, and his once frail body was now lean and fit. His black t-shirt was torn, and his blue hoddle _blew_ through the wind.

"Hey blondie! There are three of us, do you really think you have even a remote chance?" Zaku asked. The girl Kin giggled. And the stone faced leader, Dosu, remained silent.

"Yeah, actually. I can can make each and everyone of you kneel to me." his eyes drifted to Zaku. "Especially you." Zaku roared and a gust of wind shot at Naruto through his hands. The blue garbed boy ported behind Zaku. "To slow." Naruto mocked as he swung the bunt end of his sword into Zaku's shoulder, dislocating it. He roared in pain and fell to his knees. "Told ya."

The girl to his left threw Sebon with bells at him. He conjured bones to fly back and defect them, while also pinning the girl to a tree.

"One left. You gonna give up your earth scroll? I know you collected both before you attacked a needed to secure you would be in the next round of the tournament, if you failed here." Naruto smiled. Dosu almost shivered. He said nothing as he dropped the scroll. Naruto floated it into his hand, then put it in his pocket. Kin was freed immediately, and the two help their teammates to safety.

Naruto sighed and dropped his sword, collapsing to the ground. He still was weak from the gross gay mark, chakra/magic rapping him. Ino was immediately to his side.

"Wow Naruto, that was so awesome! Are you okay? When did you transform into a hunk?"

"It was nothing, I'm fine, I just was already tired from my last fight, and I guess you never noticed me." Naruto winked, and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Hey, do you have a kunai? If so, can you please cut my hair down?"

"Sure Naruto, I was just about to help Sakura with hers." Just as Naruto had his hair cut down, and the teams were semi-relaxed. A dark aura flooded the group. Naruto cursed, he forgot Sasuke got marked.

"What happened." He demanded of the group. "Why are there so many people here?" The curse mark spread across his body.

"I woke up a little while ago too man," Naruto responded. "They tried to save Sakura from some sound nin looking to kill ya in your sleep." Sasuke turned and almost gasped in shock at the change in Naruto.

"So, the curse mark refined your body, eh Naruto?" He chucked "none of the weaklings here even have a chance to stand up to me. Except you." He charged at Naruto, a blur. But Naruto dodged to the side, ported, or blocked. Sasuke could not get a single hit on him.

"Sasuke, calm down. The curse mark slowly takes control of its victims by addicting them to its chakra." Naruto focused on Sasuke's soul, grabbing it hard, past the chakra shell around it. Sasuke wailed in anger and pain as he floated a foot of the ground, motionless.

Naruto focused on condensing the chakra, removing it from Sasuke's system and back into the mark. Sasuke fell limp. And Naruto dropped him, keeping a hold of his friends curse mark. It glowed blue.

"Sasuke, that power is the last thing on earth you want. Gain your own power, because Orochimaru's way always ends in death." Naruto picked the boy up. He came to his senses quick, and team seven made their way to the center quickly. They had both scrolls and didn't want to be in the woods another day.

* * *

The next two days they spent in Spartan like rooms in the center building. Naruto hadn't slept. He kept Sasuke close, and refused to let his grip fail on the boy. He was exhausted, and wasn't sure he would make it in the last round. finally they were called to some sort of arena. Gaara's eyes trained on him, he waited. Sasuke was the first to fight in the preliminary rounds. He made short work of his chakra absorbing opponent with taijutsu he learned from watching Lee fight Naruto.

Naruto finally got some rest as Kakashi had shown up, taking Sasuke away. Naruto literally fell asleep for the rest of the matches until his. He was shook awake by Sakura, for his match, match seven. Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto.

"Yahoo! A rematch Akamaru!"

"I am so freaking tired." Naruto practically yelled. _no extensive blue magic. i might go all red, if this fight is harder than i expect._

Naruto walked to the area. Surprising most people that knew him because he ported CONSTANTLY. Kiba dropped his dog, and the both glared at Naruto.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Naruto asked. Kiba growled.

"I've noticed how tired you are. That blue shit isn't going to fly today, is it?"

"Nope!" Naruto admitted just as the match begun. "But you haven't seen red yet." Naruto pulled out his sword, then decided against it, and ported it to Kakashi.

"What's the matter? Scared you don't know how to use _real_ ninja tools?" Kiba mocked. He did some hand signs, and fell to all fours.

"Naw, I just know I won't need it." conjured bones filled the air. And he launched a barrage at Kiba. he used new found speed to dodge all of them, each one imbedding itself in the concrete. Kiba dashed in and elbowed Naruto in the stomach. He flew back. Naruto stood up in no time. It hurt, and before, he would have probably died from that attack, but bone breaking hurts SO much more than just a hit to the gut.

"How did that feel?" Kiba laughed. A bone popped out of the ground, hitting him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Like that." Kiba regained his breath, and growled, throwing a pill to akamaru, and eating one himself. In seconds, the little Dog turned into a complete replica of it's owner.

"Akamaru! You ready?" Kiba threw smoke pellets at naruto. In response, he huddled up, and summoned bones to shield him from every side. "Fang over Fang!" the duo transformed into twin tornados of death. They chipped at the bones, and broke through, Naruto took a few solid hits. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was banged up, but was spared from most cutting.

"S'that all ya got?" Naruto smiled. "I hope it isn't. I haven't used _pure red_ mode in a while, and I don't think you're gonna like it." Naruto's right eye glowed red, with its slit pupil, and his left bleed red energy into it. A hazy aura surrounded Naruto. "Th **at's mor** _ **e lik**_ _ **e it."**_ Naruto cracked his neck, and smiled again. He moved his aura to his arms. It looked like Naruto switched arms with a bear. A hazy, see though, magic, soul bear.

Kiba charged. He dove face first into a backhand that scorched his skin for a second, and singed hair. Naruto turned to the dog. Akamaru had returned to natural form in fear of Naruto. He was losing control. He swung massive paw at the quivering animal. A kunai embedded it self right in his real hand. It was covered in chakra, so it cut through his magic. Looking at his own blood snapped him out of it, and the energy fell back. He was rejuvenated, but he realised something. Orochimaru was influencing kyuubi's chakra, in turn, fucking up his magic.

He saw Kiba run right up to him, and in a millisecond he was right to the side of him. He continued porting, and dodging. Using up the last of his stored energy, to pick kiba up, and slamming him down. In a second he teleported to the boy. Thudding his sword right next to the boy's head.

"Give up."

Kiba didn't have to, the fall knock him dizzy, and the completely out. Naruto gained the info he needed, and ported to his crappy apartment for sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

One whole month off to train. Now that he realized his problem with Orochimaru's influence, he was just a little pissed. He entered his mind scape. His soul chamber looked much the same, except there was a small white heart resting within his own red soul. The glowing black soul of the fox still resided it its normal spot, but where Sans soul used to me, a dinky sized purple soul stood defiantly. It was obviously trying to get into his own soul, but a thin white film surrounded Naruto's soul, and despite its thrashing, The purple fragment could not get in. so instead, it stood, gently placing bits of itself into the stream of black coming from The foxes soul.

"So that's how you're messing with me." Naruto lifted his hand and the purple soul was engulfed by blue. Bones lifted around it, putting the soul in a very strong cage. It changed form, into a small snake. It hissed at Naruto and he squatted down to give it a piece of his mind.

"Listen here Orochimaru, or a piece of him… whatever. I know how you work, and you're NOT going to taint my soul ever again or i will make your stay here so terrible, your real body will shiver and cry out in pain. Got it?" the snake hissed eagerly, and Naruto doubled the walls around the snake. Then moved, and held a cluster of the kyuubi's soul bits, and placed them into the snakes prison. The bones turned blood red.

"See you later. I'll come back whenever I feel I need information."

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath. He felt rejuvenated, he slept for like, 10 hours and was starving. He ported out his door, which he rarely even touched nowadays. He decided to walk around and see what was around. He found himself and a barbecue place, and he was craving meat, so he walked in, only to immediately be called by the voice of someone he had barely meet.

"Yoohoo! Naruto! Come sit by us!" a blonde bombshell yelled. Shikamaru and ino were sitting alone at a booth. He stopped by.

"Hey guys." Naruto moved in on the seat next to Ino. "Sorry for missing most of your fights. I was running on ZERO sleep for 3 days by then. I guess you could say I was BONE tired." the team just shook their head. They didn't appreciate puns as much as Hinata did.(then again, who else does enjoy them?)

"It's fine. There are two big things you need to know. Lee and Hinata both are in critical condition." Naruto dropped the pork he was about to bite. He turned to Shikamaru wide eyed.

"What the hell happened?!" He yelled.

"Well, Choji's in too. But Lee had his left limbs basically crushed to bits by Gaara. And Hinata is having constant surgerys from the damage her cousin did to her. Neji. they guy you're fighting in the finals."

Naruto stood. "Let's go visit them." he said in a calmer voice, he took deep breaths. This was expected in a life or death tournament. But that wouldn't stop him from putting bones directly THROUGH Neji.

"We were gonna do that after we ate. You look starved." Ino said.

"In truth, I am. I just really feel bad for not being there." Naruto went to the counter, paid for some dried meat to go, then exited the building.

The walk to the hospital was long. He could have ported there, but he was with Shikamaru, the genius, and didn't feel like answering questions early than he needed. That and he needed time to chow down, he was still starving. When they finally got there, Naruto was told that Hinata was in extensive surgery. So the group asked about lee, and got his room number. Ino had to leave, as she had a shift at her family shop soon.

Naruto opened Lee's door, and Immediately felt Raw Evil coming from the room. It was Gaara. He had suppressed his energy so much Naruto couldn't even sense him. Shikamaru acked instantly, connecting his shadow to Gaara, and Naruto's blue eye lit up.

"What are you doing here!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Thats a stupid question." Naruto said, his eyes cold. Gaara's wild eyes landed on him. He stood unfazed. "He was going to Kill him. Right?" Gaara remained impassive, dangerous. "You're going to leave. Now. Lee holds no challenge. I know you can't wait to fight me, Gaara. Our 'friend's' have predetermined that. One and nine can't ever seem to get along, eh?" Naruto smiled. Gaara's eyes went even wilder.

"You can feel it too. To them we exist as harbingers of death. If they take that away, we are nothing."

"Leave Gaara. And our next fight will be one for the record books." Naruto glared. The red head slowly left the room. Breaking Shikamaru's Jutsu without missing a beat. "You know Shikamaru?" Naruto asked turning to him. "Gaara is like sand in the eye."

* * *

A figure watched Naruto walk home through a window in space. He stood silent as he mouthed the word. The name. Not daring uttering it, but placing it right in the back of Naruto's mind.

 _Chara_

With a swipe of his hand, a wave of ErrOrs closed the window. The puppet master had a new toy.

* * *

Naruto decided to do some Grade A relaxation. He passed a training ground where an old man with spiky white hair practiced a strange technique. It was so much similar to magic that it almost had Naruto convinced. It was a ball of spinning blue chakra, that was so potent, it could have probably tore through any kind of magic he had. It certainly tore through the tree he aimed at.

"Nice move." Naruto commented, scaring the man. "Pour insane amounts of Chakra into the attack, rotate and compress it, and sustain flow of energy until-"

"Point of impact." The old man said. "Thats real impressive kid."

"I try." Naruto said smiling. "Name's Naruto."

"Jiraiya. You the genin who doesn't have any chakra, but still uses Jutsu?" The old sage asked

"I guess. It's not Jutsu though." Naruto explained. "It's almost perfect control of spiritual energy. _Magic_ sounds way cooler though." the old man chuckled.

"Mind showing me a demonstration?" He said, gesturing to the tree behind him. "I'm one of the sannin, and we kind of are experts in honing the skills of the talented." Naruto smiled, and as soon as the old man blinked he appeared behind him.

"Lesson one, teleportation. Manifesting magic inside yourself and willing your soul to move to where you want to. It's like time travel but if you don't know where you're going, you could end up either in a tree, or outerspace." Jiraiya turned to face the kid, and gasped as one of his eyes glowed dark blue. "Lesson two; blue magic. This vastly has to do with gravity manipulation, and creating things from the elements around you, or creating them yourself by solidifying magic.

"Magic is a reflection from the soul, so because I grew up being called a skeleton, my magic reflects that, and I can't do anything much besides bones." Naruto demonstrated by stomping his foot and surrounding himself with bones, and conjuring ones in the air to float. Jiraiya looked like a kid at the zoo, mesmerized. Naruto put the icing on the cake by summoning a small hand sized blaster and letting the man hold it.

"This is all so amazing. Can you teach these thing to others?"

"You know, most of it comes from a tenant." Naruto said with a look. "So thats a NO.'' Jiraiya seemed sad for a minute. "The other kind of Magic I have is red, and it's really dence. I can create basically anything within imagination, out of energy. " Jiraiya nodded

"Can I see that demonstration?" Naruto smiled and got an idea. His eyes glowed. Naruto raised his hand Palm forward, and channeled red magic into it. He created a rotating ball, but realized with how sluggish this energy was, it would not spin or compress. He leaked blue energy into the attack, focusing on the center becoming a dense black hole, one the outside shell becoming a prison for the red energy.

The final project was a mix of deep blue purity, and dark red malice. Even Naruto was surprised he managed to mimic and improve a Jutsu, within minutes. Naruto couldn't keep it stable and it collapsed.

"How about this. I give you some ideas for you to use, and you tell me how they go. Deal?" The old man asks.

"Sounds like magic." Naruto replied with a grin.

* * *

The month went quick, almost like the author was lazy as shit, and the final tournament began. Naruto actually walked into the arena, and the crowd cheered and whistled at him. Apparently a lot of people had bets riding on him. Neji was gonna have a really bad time. The proctor announced the first match, which happened to be Naruto's. The rest of the contestants left the field. Naruto had a dangerous look on his usual smiling face.

"Are you ready, clanless failure?" Negi put himself in a stance

"Least i'm not a slave." Naruto made no move. His sword was left at home, it would get in the way against a Hyuga like Neji.

"You're destined to lose this fight. I know how to negate your gravity technique."

"Did you really think that was I had?" Naruto tapped his foot, and the ground around Neji exploited with bones, like fists of the dead, exploding up from hell. He easily dodged, turning on his dojutsu. He dodged as more bones fell from the sky, hailing down like righteous spears from heaven.

As it stopped Naruto took a deep breath. He still hadn't moved. He ported, shocking the audience, and made for a punch from behind Neji. The attack was blocked, and so he ported right for a kick, only to be blocked again. He tried this a few more times before Neji grabbed him, and threw him, hitting him in multiple points in his chest. The hits were light, then he felt bolts of Chakra fly through his body.

"It's over. I've blocked your chakra points. Whatever energy you use, it has to run on a system, And now I've cut it off." Naruto chuckled. Then laughed. He ported unexpectedly and punched Hard against Neji's head.

"One, keep your eyes open in the fight kid, Two, my magic literally comes from my soul. The culmination of my being. You can't turn that off without me being dead." Naruto snapped his fingers and three Blasters spawned around Neji, eyes bright Red and blue, as Naruto finally got serious. "Give up man. This is too much for you, I promise."

"You don't dictate this fight! Fate has chosen me to be superior to you.I Will Not Yield." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"You foolish child." Naruto clenched his fist, and the blasters let loose fire in an explosion. Dust covered the field, but Naruto cleared it, and the resilient genin stood unharmed, but breathing heavy. "Oh my god, Still? Just give up man!" Naruto threw dozens of bones, and the Hyuuga spun, and a dome of chakra protected him from the onslaught. Naruto tried to rise some from the ground, but Neji spun and they would disintegrate. "Fine, survive this next one and you get to see something new, this would be a great time to either get knocked out, quit, or just die."

The onslaught was immense. Rocks being thrown, blasters left and right, bones flying around, each attack weakening the resolve of Neji. Red ethereal blades even tried their metal, and failed hard. Naruto was building energy and keeping Neji busy, multi-multi-tasking. He leaked energy into his palm.

The blue swirling energy licked by wisps of red. It hissed with life, ready to burst. Naruto ported into the air, coming down to slam his attack against Negi's impenetrable wall. The result was an explosion, Naruto caught himself mid flight, as he was launched into the air, by a quickly making a blaster.

He lowered himself to the ground, and Negi was WAY knocked out.

* * *

The next few matches were WAY boring. With only Shikamaru really fighting. When Sasuke finally showed up for his match, he looked different. He wore all black and his hair was WAY longer. "Wow, Sasuke. You feel strong!" Naruto praised. He saw the look in Sasuke's eye. A gleam, a challenge. Their fight was what he was really looking forward to.

In the ring, Gaara realised that sasuke's speed was immense, much faster than the sand. Sasuke had twin glowing eyes, with three black commas in each.

Sasuke ended up stabbing Gaara, and just then, all hell broke lose.

The village, Hidden in the leaves, was under attack.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hokage booth was blown open, and the old man engaged in combat with the Kazekage. Naruto was unaffected by the genjutsu that befell the arena, he jumped into the fray of battle below him. He was surrounded by a group of sound Jonin.

"You guys really don't wanna do this." Naruto's sword ported into his hand.

"You're dead, genin punk." and the group lunged at him. Each one was enveloped in blue energy as Naruto smiled, his blue eye glowing.

"I warned you." Naruto tossed the group in the air, and sent a barrage of bones at them, careful to make sure they were knocked out, then he tossed the group against a wall, and locked them in a fierce bone cage. Most ninja were not thinking about prisoners of war.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage's battle, and a purple field blocked the battle from the rest of the world. He ported to the roof where Anbu were trying to get in.

"Attack as one at one small spot! The pressure might break it open!" Naruto yelled as he ported through the gate. Hiruzen was viciously fighting Orochimaru. Naruto saw red. He fired a Gaster blaster at the pale man, who didn't expect the attack, and threw him into the purple wall.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" the old man yelled.

"As a Ninja of the village hidden in the leaves, I promised to do anything I can to protect the village, and the Hokage. And I DON'T BREAK PROMISES!" Naruto cast a Dozen blasters, all made to kill Orochimaru. The Snake dodged each one, and laughed.

"You don't belong here, Naruto." Orochimaru said

"That is HILARIOUS coming from the guy who lead thousands into invading my Village."

"Naruto! Leave and get Jiraiya in here! Then I want you to find the Jinchuruki and take him out!" Hiruzen ordered. Naruto nodded, and ported away.

* * *

Jiraiya had just knocked out a group of Jounin when Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Whatda-" the quick change in scenery was disorienting, be he regained his bearings as Naruto ported away.

* * *

Gaara was having a field day. The Uchiha had proven an interesting challenge, but he was low on chakra and running around like a mouse from a cat. The pink haired wretch was pinned to a tree, slowly having the life squeezed out of her. He hungered of the blondes blood. Mother DEMANDED it. His sand rose behind him to block the blue Hoodie-ed ninja's sword.

"That won't work, bone-friend!" his raspy voice screamed. Half his body was covered in sand and his face showed glee, pure madness, and rage, all mixed together. Naruto took a hit to the side, batting him away. He caught himself and stared at the abomination.

 _No porting here, to many tree's. One slip up and I'll end up impaled._

Naruto sighed and his sword faded away back to- wherever the hell he keeps it. Naruto's right eye lit up red, and his left bleed from blue to red. He covered his arms in red energy, much like Gaara's arms were covered.

"it's a beautiful day outside." Naruto looked around, and Gaara felt a shiver climb up his spine, like Naruto was holding a knife to his throat.

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming." Naruto's energy pulsed, and the birds in the area took flight, as if their lives depended on it.

"on days like these, kids like you…" Naruto's eyes fixed once more on Gaara, and for the first time in years, Gaara was almost not willing to start this fight.

"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL." Naruto dropped his hand to the ground, and the tree's around Garra glowed, then collapsed in on him and exploded. Wood chips flew in different sizes, from needles to spears fit to arm giants. Gaara covered himself with sand to shield himself, then yelled as intense heat scotched and melted his sand, he through the sand off, and barely dodged the next blaster, Gaara was forced to jump as a field of bones rose to replace the destroyed trees. He bounced from bone to bone dodging attacks, until he had to block a Rasengan to the face. Using all of the red energy covering his arms, Naruto fired this attack.

He huffed, and regained his breath. He looked down on Gaara, as the boy replaced his pulverised sand. He looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto once again had only his blue eye active, and he flew. He hovered high up in the air on blaster, and grinned.

"WE ARE THE SAME, YOU WILL FALL TO PROVE MY EXISTENCE!" The redheaded boy screamed at the fleshy skeleton. His gourd dissolved around him, and an ark of sand shot up in the air. The forest was covered in dust and smoke, and Naruto landed on the ground to shield himself from the wind. When the smoke cleared an overwhelming figure stood above Naruto. Gaara had transformed himself into the sand spirit. Shukaku.

"well." Naruto sighed, he conjured a rather large Gaster blaster, about the size of Shukaku's head. "you put on some weight."

" _THIS IS IT NARUTO. WHAT IS YOUR SURNAME? WHEN I MARK YOUR TOMBSTONE, I WANT IT TO BE ACCURATE."_

"don't have one! or i forgot it, i dunno." Naruto shrugged. "just leave it blank, and write a note to the Hokage, and i'll alfa- _bet_ he'll know where to put it."

" _YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING OPPONENT I HAVE EVER FACED!"_

"whatever. the real fight finally…" Naruto summoned an army of blasters from behind him, and each one glared as the blue garbed ninja sent them off. "begins."

Gaara swiped at the first few blasters, knocking them out of the sky, until he overreached one and it blasted him wright where his ribs would have been. The molten sand quickly turned into crystallized glass, that Garra ripped out of his monstrous form and thew at the blaster carrying Naruto, who was sweating. The blaster dodged to the side as the disk of glass flew just miles from the village. Naruto focused more fire on one of Gaara's arms, eventually three blasters managed to solidify the shoulder as a fourth blasted it of.

" _IMPRESSIVE. IMPRESSIVE NARUTO_ _ **!"**_ Gaara's monstrous body rippled at the forehead, and his form popped out of the sand. He made a hand seal and and dropped limp, asleep.

"i though the sandman helps people sleep…" The monster's eyes darkened, and a much different voice spoke to him.

" _ **YEEHAA! I'M FREE BABY!"**_ Naruto sweat dropped. Before the demon spoke again, Naruto sent a wave of blasters around him. Shukaku swiped at the one closest to him, knowing what damage they could do. Naruto sent waves of bones at the beast, each thudding and causing sand to explode into the air.

Naruto darted his blaster closer to Shukaku, who covered his face, protecting Gaara from the bone barrage. As the beast's paw lowered, the blaster fired, and the lower half of his face and neck was decimated. Naruto jumped off the weapon, summoning a baseball ball bat sized bone, he twisted mid air, and smacked Gaara's sleeping form in the head hard.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Naruto yelled. He tried to port to his blaster but failed. Before could Gaara regained control, he blasted the sand mountain with all the blasters he could muster. He, Gaara, and the sand, cascaded down the beasts form and to the ground. Naruto let himself fall down into the tree's, not too far from the exhausted Gaara.

He picked up Gaara, with effort.

"Why can't I beat you? What makes you strong?" Naruto sighed.

"People are fueled by certain traits. Some of these win out on others. Determination, patience, bravery, integrity, justice, kindness, perseverance. These are what fuel normal, everyday people. You? You run on fear. Everything in your life is dictated by it. But when people show you these other, better traits? You shun, kill, and are scared off them. You can't beat me, or become strong, because some people, just aren't scared anymore." Naruto dropped Gaara out of the tree to his siblings. He really hoped the boy would change.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall back out of the tree. He dived to catch him, and as he did so, Sasuke's next glowed blue, and the pattern of his curse mark glowed and receded.

"You gotta stop… using this…" Naruto fell back unconscious.

* * *

The rebuilding of the Leaf village was long and hard. The third Hokage had died, and Jiraiya was injured badly. Naruto helped as much as he could with magic and such. A few weeks after the attack, Naruto got a chill down his spine. Ever since he had know sans, he was taught things to look out for. He could feel something mining away at the world itself. sans' memory's told him the one thing this could mean.

Someone was trying to enter his timeline. VERY. FORCEFULLY.


	10. Chapter 10

The rebuilding of the Leaf village was long and hard. The third Hokage had died, and Jiraiya was injured badly. Naruto helped as much as he could with magic and such. A few weeks after the attack, Naruto got a chill down his spine. Ever since he had know sans, he was taught things to look out for. He could feel something mining away at the world itself. sans' memory's told him the one thing this could mean.

Someone was trying to enter his timeline. VERY. FORCEFULLY.

Naruto knew he couldn't keep the entity out forever. He located Kakashi's aura and ported to it. The man was sitting at the memorial stone, memorizing new names.

"Sensei!" Naruto startled the man.

"What is it Naruto?" He said in a serious tone. He could sense the edge in Naruto's voice.

"This is going to sound crazy, but have you heard the _multiverse theory?_ Well, its real, and someone is trying to cut through into ours, and I can FEEL the malicious intent. It's going to come out near Konoha. Its aiming for US." Naruto said 100% seriously. The war veteran understood, and assessed the situation.

"Can we assume, since you are the one person who can sense these things, that it's aiming for you? Or can we assume you've gone of the wall here?"

"Both."

"Then, if you aren't crazy, head out to one of the training grounds and send a signal if an actual threat occurs. Or just blow something up. That usual gets people's attention." the gray haired man spoke.

* * *

Naruto ported to a clear field. As his feet touched the ground, the air around him vibrated, and the oxygen tasted like sulfur and energy. The Air tore itself apart, and a blocky whole appeared right in mid air. A figure stepped out. Naruto would have gasped if he didn't have the memories that told him differently.

"Error." Naruto felt a chill up his spine. He couldn't let himself be surprised by this man's strings.

" **i've been watching you too, naruto.** " The figure spoke. " **unfortunately for you, you have FOUR souls inside you, all coming together. that's a prize i've had my eye on. should i call you sans? Kyuubi? Or Orochimaru?** " (I'm not adding the glitch font shit lol. It takes WAY too long.) Naruto shook, this guy was gonna be tough. He steeled himself. " **or should i just call you dead?"**

"Naruto!" he dashed forward, swinging his summoned sword. Error ported behind him, dark bones flying his way. Naruto summoned a blaster, destroying the bones, and almost hitting Error who ported again. Naruto's eyes flared. He ported to avoid the strings falling around. His sword fell in a deadly ark, right behind Error. Error reached back, and strings fell around the blade, pulling Naruto closer. Error reached for Naruto's chest to rip out his soul, and Naruto's red energy flared, burning the glitches hand. Error growled, as Naruto's sword glowed, but alas, even this energy could not damage his strings.

Naruto jumped back, his red aura receding, he jumped onto a blaster,and flew upward, he darted and flew away from the village. He found field. As he landed, he noticed error there waiting for him, his ever present grin sent chill down naruto's spine.

" **you can't escape me. no one can.** " Naruto scoffed.

"Bullshit dude. I can name five people who all avoid you easily, and many more given time to think. there's Ink, Core Fisk, Geno, Fresh," Naruto smirked. Error was getting angry. "Gaster." The black skeleton summon a dozen blasters, all aimed at Naruto. Naruto retaliated, raising a wall of thick bones, high into the air. The onslaught continued, and Naruto was struggling to hold back the constant rain of blasts. Suddenly, black puddle of ink formed right next to the struggling Naruto.

"wow, you really made him angry!" yet Another skeleton said, hopping out of the puddle. He was carrying a brush, and Naruto recognized him as Ink. "what did you do?"

"I mentioned all of his failures after he tried to tell me no one can escape from him." Naruto almost laughed. Inksans wiseled. "you might want to move." the bones protecting them shattered, and they both ported away.

"you need to calm down error. this world isn't even supposed to be in our multiverse." Ink yelled at Error.

" **he doesn't deserve to carry that many souls. he will cause problems if i don't erase him now!** "

"What the hell man! It's not like I want this many souls." Naruto glows his eyes red, covering his arms with red energy. "But I'll use them to kick your ass!" Naruto Raised his arm, and summons a dozen ethereal knives. He lowered his arm, sending them at top speed. Error rises bones to protect him, but the knives cut through.

He leans back to avoid them, but Ink appeared behind him, sloshing him and the ground with white paint. Ink snapped his fingers, and the paint moved, forming chains attached to the ground, and shacked around Error's hands. He made to summon an attack, but Naruto surrounded him with thick, sharp bones.

"Ah-ah-ah." Naruto "move, and I'll make you dust." Naruto's eyes settled on Errors closes. "Nice hoodie. It would be a shame if someone were to Jack-it." Ink laughed lightly.

"i think the chance of that is _scarf_ to none!" Ink added they both laughed. Naruto looked at his slip on black shoes he wore everyday. They were almost destroyed.

"If he wants my _soul,_ he should have taken my shoes!" they laughed hard.

" **WILL YOU BOTH STOMP IT!"** Error yelled, not realising what he had done to himself. The two DIED with laughter

"In all seriousness, I'm not that big on the danger scale bud. So leave my timeline, or… I dunno, I'll invite every sans you hate here to make puns while you're chained here." Naruto chuckled. "Tell you what else. If you can state a distinct reason that a world needs to be destroyed, like if 'you-know-who' is nonstop killing monsters, resetting, and killing them again, I might help you erase it. Deal?"

"that's not right, naruto! every world deserves protection." Ink cut it.

"If you show me world that needs protection, I promise I will help you defend it." Naruto sighed. "Now, will you two please, GET OUT OF MY UNIVERSE! I'm having a hard enough time trying to find the pieces of Gaster locked in my world, I don't want this to be a sans travel hotspot."

"Okay, bye Naru-sans!" Ink waved as he grabbed Error.

"Wait." Naruto said. He dropped by Error. "The purple soul inside me, it's not tied to my soul, so can you remove it?" Error didn't say anything, stings came from his body, attaching themselves to Naruto's curse mark, and in a few seconds, he pulled a purple blob came out of Naruto's neck. It formed a very tiny heart. Naruto surrounded it in blue energy, and thanked Error. "Tell Paperjam I said Hi." Naruto ported with the soul before he could hear the yelling.

* * *

Naruto ported to the hospital, and managed to nab a glass jar. Then he ported into the woods, dug a hole, but the jar in, with the soul of course, and covered it up. He put a rather large bone right there over the spot, then turned and walked home. This rather large business spurred him to find the anomalies in his world. He sat and focused. He felt an emptiness far away. Near wave country actually. His world didn't have a void, so it was ideal for finding the mysterious Gaster.

He focused on Tazuna's house. It had been months since their visit there, and while he wanted to say hi, he really didn't have the time. He ported under the bridge and walked into the woods.

He reached a cave in the middle of the swampy woods. Of course the Gaster-piece would be in here, a dark, damp hole in the ground. He could hear incoherent mumbling from the cave.

"Fuck this dude!" Naruto focused, and reached blue energy into the cave, yanking out- something. It was a pair of hand, surrounded by, basically black goo. "Whatever part of you is whole gaster, i just have you say, i'm willing to let you Inhabit my body to help you draw yourself closer to being whole. This world has no void. You can become whole here."

He goo must have understood, because the goop slithered up his body, secreting into his skin, and condensing near his soul. It's a fact that humans cannot absorb monster souls. He was the exception that's to Sans being sealed into him. The pair of floating hands was absorbed through his own. After it was closed, he focused, and a pair of Gaster hands, both glowing red through the hole spawned.

"This is new."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I've honestly just been lazy. I was unhappy with the poor grammar and I wasn't to thrilled with my character. But i think from this point on it's going to get interesting. Sorry for not addressing you all further, but i'd love to get more involved with fans. I need to update EVERYTHING and i started chapters for all of my stories, but i never really finished them.**

 **Let's read some fuckin fanfiction.**

 **Ps: Hinata/Chara might be pairing, but that will happen WAY later. And it'll make WAY more sense later.**

* * *

Naruto focused, and summoned ten Gaster hands. Their red glowing holes bore into him like eyes, and he commanded them to rebel and try to destroy him. He dodge a red highlighted black beam, and rose a fast, strong bone to strike the nearest hand, it reacted by blasted downward, destroying the bone. more blasts came at Naruto, surrounding him all sides. Naruto ported, avoiding the attack, and appearing above a hand, and crushed a rasengan against it. He felt no resistance, but could feel the power welling inside the hand, as it prepared to self destruct. He gasped, and saw red light, as once again he was surrounded. He wanted to port, but two hands grabbed at his exposed throat, ruining his concentration, and glowed red as they too, prepared to explode.

Naruto's eyes glowed, and he pushed out energy, forcing the hands away, but also setting of the explosions, and blasts near him, he covered himself in a red aura, lessening the blasts. Naruto was flung to the ground backwards. He retained his focus, and sent scores of bones at his training summons. He felt resistance, one of the hands closest to the ground summoned a wall of bones to protect itself and two others. Another was already out of range, but three fell victim to the attack, and burst out of existence with a SNAP.

The last four converged into a circle, and blasted Naruto. He created a blaster and pushed back, the pure white beam crashed into the dark red-black one, and exploded, the force destroying the hands and sending Naruto flying.

 _ **Quite the amazing perfomance, friend.**_

* * *

Naruto sighed and cracked his neck. Its was early, but he still felt sore. Yesterday, after his own morning training, he worked all day fixing up the village, than afternoon into night, training with Sasuke. His usual schedule nowadays.

 **Flashback**

"Why are we doing this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. It was dark, and they were outside Sasuke's house.

"I've recently learned how to gauge people's soul traits, and I personally don't have one specific trait, because of some circumstances, but you have some very unsettling ones. So we are going to talk. (and see if your the threat I've been waiting for.)" Naruto lowly mumbled that last part.

"Okay, what are my soul's traits?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"The most dominant ones are Hate, Fear, Determination, and Justice. That's not very good. These cloud your judgement. And I'm not sure if most of that is from the curse mark. Underlying that are more pleasant ones. Patience, perseverance, kindness. These emotions need to rise up or you're gonna end up as a semi-anomaly. Something that wants the entire world erased or everyone in it dead." Naruto said very cautiously. Sasuke seemed unnerved, and decided that Naruto was perfectly right in Sasuke's main emotions. Sasuke felt like he was being opened up and examined, like some higher power was contemplating simply destroying him if he didn't change. Naruto's eyes lacked any power, and were their usual dull gray.

"What do you want to do? Obviously you didn't tell me this for nothing."

"Orochimaru ruined my life. He destroyed any chance of me ever using chakra. He wants to inhabit your body to gain the Sharingan. And he knows that if he offers you enough power, you WILL turn to him." Naruto explained. He paused, then started speaking again. "Something powerful is coming. Something bigger and more powerful than anything or anyone alive. And I'd love to have a comrade and best friend covering my back." Sasuke looked surprised, and then he nodded.

 **Flashback End.**

Jiraiya jumped down from the tall building next to Naruto. It was early, but he had to talk to the brat. The blue clad boy strolled straight past him, walking around with his eyes closed. Jiraiya sweat dropped. Then he cleared his throat. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Jiraiya.

"Morning."

"I'm going out of town to find an old friend of mine, do you wanna come?" Jiraiya asked, ignoring Naruto.

"Sure. How long before we leave."

"In twenty minutes. Go pack." Jiraiya stated on instinct, but then he realised Naruto probably would just use the time to sleep and would just bring his coat anyway. He didn't think Naruto owned any other clothes. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was in a low mood, something foreboding was coming, he just hoped to god it wasn't what he thought it was.

"That's pretty short notice. I might need more time to pack and tell my parents." Naruto stated coldly. Jiraiya didn't flinch. He just walked away.

Naruto started walking to his training grounds. He figured Sasuke would be there, and was right.

"I'm leaving out of town. You might wanna see if you can upgrade your eyes while i'm gone." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded. The two didn't talk much around each other. There was no need. Deeper understanding of each other happened between the two teens, fighting together and training.

Naruto ported home and grabbed his sword, sticking to his back with magic. He also grabbed a small book, his journal. He wrote inside it long after situations transpired, just as an ingrained habit from sans. He slid on a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wasn't sad to realise, that all he had besides what he had on, were a few pairs of pants and white t shirts. He sighed and walked to the village gates to burn his extra time.

* * *

Rage burned in the young Uchiha, visions of blood and fell over his eyes, further blurring the canopy as he speed fast it at speeds almost no one his age had ever met. Find Naruto. HE was after him for some reason. Whatever the case, it mattered none.

HE was there. He who had doomed Sasuke to the childhood of nightmares and previously inimaginable portraits of betrayal and carnage, forever repeating themselves every time he walked through his now empty home-compound.

After the trees had suddenly become buildings, Sasuke turned his efforts at trying to sense Itachi's chakra. He realised half way through his efforts that that was stupid, Itachi could hide his chakra. So his best option was to look for any inn's around town.

* * *

Naruto was in the bathroom of the hotel room Jiraiya had acquired while he flirted with some dark haired beauty. Whatever, it wasn't important. He was standing in the mirror, trying to use magic without changing his dull eye color. He was trying to lift a bar of soap, but everytime he harnessed or focused his energy, *ding!* goes his eye. He sighed and assessed himself in the mirror. His dull blonde hair was as spiky and unkept as ever. He still only wore his headband when he was doing 'ninja stuff' and sometimes not even then.

A knock on the door distracted him. He walked there without figuring out how odd it was that he couldn't sense either people on the other side of the door. He opened it to two men wearing black coats with red symbols for clouds on the outside of them. One of the man was MASSIVE, and carried a sword almost as big as he was, and definitely bigger than Naruto. He had blue skin and features closely resembling a shark. The other man was obviously Itachi Uchiha. If the headband, hair color, and facial similarities to Sasuke, weren't the giveaway, The red spinning Sharingan definitely was.

"Naruto," spoke Itachi. "You are coming with us."

"Brat, I heard you hold Zabuza's sword. That's impressive," said The Blue man, "I'd love to see what you'd do with it." Naruto barely hesitated, a wall of think bones rose around and in the doorframe. Naruto snapped his fingers and his left eye glowed, and his sword ported to his back. For good measure he quickly tied his headband around his head.

"Come and take me." Naruto said with defiance. "Itachi Uchiha" Kisame smiled.

"I was hoping he'd say that!" Kisame shoulder charged the room, snapping the bones like twigs and his blade fell at the same time towards Naruto's left shoulder. The blonde side stepped to the right, and swung his own blade at Kisame's head. The blue man somehow managed to move his sword to the its hilt blocked the giant butchers blade between his fingers. He pinched hard, and Naruto could no longer move the blade. Kisame reached with his other arm and launched a punch at Naruto. The boy let go of his blade and bent back to avoid the shot. "This brats got skill!" kisame smiled viciously. "We might need to lob of an arm or two to take him in. Maybe I'll cut up his face and take his glowing eye, that way we can match Itachi!" The eldest Uchiha did not answer. He closed his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke." He finally spoke. Both Naruto and Kisame looked at Itachi strangely. Kisame dropped Naruto's sword, and he ported it to his back, and then himself into the hallway, and on the opposite side of the hallway, stood a very angry Sasuke.

"Itachi!" the boy screamed. Three tomoe in each eye, a mirror to Itachi's, burned in his Sharingan. Lightning burst from his hand in the cackling of a ripe Chidori. "I may not totally believe that hatred is the path to strength, but it definitely help me come this far. I don't know if I can kill you today, but you'll have to PUT ME IN THE GROUND BEFORE I STOP TRYING!"

Sasuke charged. His Chidori ripping a line in the wall as he launched at his older brother. In a second Itachi's ands whipped out, snagging Sasuke by the wrist, and deflecting his attack against the wall. It exploded and smoke filled the halway. A large hole was blow in the wall.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said as he broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed in paid as Itachi kicked him back down the hallway with enough force to slam him painfully into the wall.

"This is your brother Itachi? I was told that EVERYONE in your clan was murdered, by YOU. and for that reason you are in Akatsuki." Kisame threatened. Itachi showed to response to hearing. Halfway through Kisame's sentence he was already doing hand signs for a Fireball jutsu. "Maybe I was wrong Itachi. You show no mercy."

The flames blanketed the hallway towards Sasuke who was barely standing, And Naruto appeared in front of him, eye glowing furious blue as he summoned a wall of protection.

"Sasuke, Itachi is an S ranked criminal and no matter how strong, you are a genin. You use too many close combat techniques to defeat Itachi. He's stronger and faster than you. I can teleport and while i'm not fast, i'm very good at dodging. I'm a long range fighter Sasuke, let me hold them off until Jiraiya comes back." Naruto's left eye shone brilliantly blue, and his right filled with red.

Dozens of bones formed the air, hanging next to the were red ether real knives, and glowing bone hands, with red highlighted darkness glowing within central holes.

Naruto began his assault by raising rows of bones from the floor all the way down the hallway, both akatsuki members felt the danger and jumped to stick to the walls and charged at Naruto. The torrent rain of his attack began when Naruto smiled and called out;

"Bullet HELL!" the rain was avoidable for Itachi, if a little existing on his eyes. Constant movement was not an issue so long as he had Sharingan active to anticipate the best route to safety. Kisame was les agile, he would dodge or block bone attacks and the rest of the stange energy was absorbed by his massive bandage covered sword. The attack ended when Naruto had to dodge a Kunai sent at him from Itachi, his concentration wavered, as he bent backwards to dodge, hands still in his pockets. He realised his mistake as the kunai sailed over him. Sasuke was behind him! He Panicked for a second before a hand shot out and caught the Kunai. Jiraiya returned with a unconscious woman on his shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto! Don't tell me you started the party without me!" Jiraiya bellowed. He place the girl he was carrying against the wall. Naruto beamed. The bones that filled the halls dissolved, and the Akatsuki members dropped to the floor.

"Jiraiya, I didn't think we would have the honor of facing you today." Kisame smirked. Itachi remained silent.

"Jiraiya, with this guy here, I really started to mist you." Naruto smiled. "Other than that I've got no-FIN to say." the whole group remained silent, and all unanimously decided, without saying a word, to ignore what Naruto had just said.

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi said. "The nine tails is too protected right now, and has shown more skill then we were prepared for."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sasuke screamed. His broken wrist ignored as he charged his brother, Naruto and Jiraiya made movements to stop him but Kisame stopped them both, almost cutting off Naruto's head. Naruto barely dodged to the side, and Kisame's hand shot up to grab Naruto's throat. His other arm swung his sword in front of the Sannin.

"Master Jiraiya, I believe this is a family matter, let's leave them be." the blue man spoke, The perverted author growled.

Sasuke had one hell of an ass whooping. His fully developed Sharingan was no match to Itachi's more experienced Mangekyou. Sasuke got pinned up against the wall by his throat, and Itachi leaned in to whisper something into his brothers ear. Then the eldest Uchiha uttered a _bone_ chilling word.

"Tsukuyomi." Then Sasuke screamed. Three days of torcher transformed his mind into a dark hole. A swirling pit light had no business being. Jiraiya suddenly yelled.

"Ninja art! Toad Mouth Trap!" pink flesh slowly filled the walls floor and everywhere around the ninja, and naruto saw his opportunity. A bone appeared behind Kisame, aimed at his head. It silently flew through the air, but Kisame wasn't an amature. He sensed danger and let go of Naruto, spun a ripped his sword out of the flesh of the floor, to swing it against the projectile, turning it to dust. His large weapon purred as it consumed the magic of the attack.

"You've both just been swallowed by the mountain toad. Welcome to the belly of the beast!" Jiraiya laughed. "Naruto, don't move." Sasuke was surrounded by a wall of muscle, protecting him completely.

"Kisame, come." Itachi ordered as he ran down the hallway towards a window not yet covered.

"Easier said than done." he spoke as he pulled his feet from the flesh once again.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jiraiya, as he pushed his hands further into the meat, and tendrils were sent flying at the retreating missing nin. Magic swirled in naruto's left eye, igniting it once again in a blue fiery aura. A chime sounded, and blasters appeared around him, smaller than usual, but several hovered in the air around him.

"Chase." he ordered.

Kisame maneuvered his sword to chop the moving meat around him, at the same time allowing Samehada absorb the pure energy beam. "This is getting difficult." the bean hit with the force of a cannonball. Still the raced the window slowly being covered by Jiraiya's technique. "We aren't going to make it!"

Suddenly an explosion rang out. Jiraiya and Naruto ran toward the sound, to find a hole in the wall, flecked on the sides by dark black flames. Naruto's still glowing eye saw something that surprised him completely.

"Magic…" Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "We need to get rid of these flames."

"Way to state the obvious, kid." Jiraiya looked strangely at his charge. "Why the urgency? You mentioned magic, that's the energy you use, right? Can you get rid of them?"

"It's odd. It's as if the chakra is _burning_ the magic. The flames are chakra at its purest form, but it looks like Magic is its fuel." Naruto explained. "I can't extinguish these. Any blast or attack I throw at them will be eaten away. But I'm sure it does that to anything anyway." Naruto smiled. "Itachi sure is good. I can't hold a _candle_ to this."

"That was stupid." Jiraiya said. He sat down and drew some ink symbols into an unrolled scroll. When he was finished, he began hand signs. "Sealing Jutsu: Flame Seal!" the black fires were enveloped by blue chakra and absorbed into the paper. Jiraiya quickly picked up the seal and tied it tightly shut, then pocketed it. Then he stomped his foot, and the stomach surrounding them faded away.

They rushed back to Sasuke, whom Naruto caught as he fell from the wall of meat that once surrounded him. Naruto turned to say something to Jiraiya, but stopped and smiled.

"Dynamic Entry!"

* * *

The intrusion from Guy was hilarious. But shortly after the funny exchange, Guy offered to take the injured Sasuke back to Konoha. Jiraiya agreed. Naruto interjected.

"Both of you are forgetting something." Naruto dead panned. When the grown men looked down upon the short genin, who refused to say anything more, realised what he was implying.

"You can teleport us all the way back to Konoha?" Guy asked.

"Of course. We need to take you both to the hospital." Guy looked confused. Naruto, answering the likely question, explained."The experience is _sick._ " suddenly, without warning, Naruto ported, and grabbed both his teammate and the unusual jonin. In a dizzying flash of light, and his ears popping, Guy found himself looking at Konoha's hospital, before he fell to the ground, holding his guts. Nurses walking by stopped in shock.

"I know, its a lot to stomach. Don't worry, it's just motion sickness, it'll go away in a few minutes." Naruto smiled. "NURSE! THESE TWO NEED HELP." Naruto stopped himself, as he thought of a new way to get the Uchiha medical attention. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS HURT!"

Naruto found out quite a few of Sasuke's ex fangirls who didn't make the cut for genin ended up working as temps or apprentrence medics. They almost forgot Guy they moved so fast. Naruto was sure it was some sort of teleportation.

 _ **I doubt it. If they couldn't make the cut for ninja, they probably do not have the mental capacity, nor the power to create that complicated a technique.**_

Naruto almost jumped,(ported, not in the air. What are you, insane? That would demand using the muscles in his legs, and then DOING something that he wasn't REQUIRED to do.)

' _Gaster.'_ Naruto spoke/thought. ' _You scared me. You haven't spoken in a day or two. What gives?'_

 _ **I have been dedicating some time to communicating with my neighbor. Something sans only did once, when he first came here.**_

' _That sounds like him.'_ Naruto reministed. Naruto ended the conversation there. He had to get back to Jiraiya.

* * *

"So how is you getting drunk at a bar going to help us find Tsunade?" Naruto asked. Both he and the sannin were outside a pub, slowly walking in.

"Hey, its a dinner too." Jiraiya said. "If you wanna have a drink you're paying yourself." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Brat you've killed at least once i think you're old enough to drink"

"I guess you're right." _so have at least two people in this bar._ Naruto though.

As they opened the door, Naruto watched Jiraiya's experienced gaze take in all of the residence before they fell on a buxom woman not a day over 35 and a young woman barely in her twenties. Naruto would have cracked a perv joke if not for the fact that he could sense LV on them which meant they were Kunoichi. He felt kindness from their souls. _Healers. Its them._

"TSUNADE!"

"Jiraiya!"

* * *

"We've been sent to ask you to fill the role of fifth hokage." Jiraiya said with absolute seriousness. Naruto did his best to remain impassive. It would have been great to know that bit of information before he agreed to take this trip. He stilled dearly missed the old man.

"Thats a fool's job." She finally spoke after a long pause. "Hokage is a job that only a sucker would take." Naruto sat still. His eyes growing dull and empty. "Every hokage died. Killed themselves by their own choices." Naruto's gaze became empty and black.

"hey lady." the boy said is a desperately quiet voice. Yet somehow silencing the bar, sending cold shivers of fear though all non-ninja customers. With two words the genin with no chakra sent guilt and fear down the blonde sannins body. Jiraiya didn't look at his pupil, he kept his gaze on Tsunade. If he turned he might have shivvers, being this close to the jinjuriki. That wouldn't be appropriate. "i won't sit here and listen to you bad mouth the hokage. especially when one of them was your teacher." Naruto was aware that the sannin was a bit sauced. So her next remark didn't surprise him.

"Who do you think you are, Genin. If you have a problem with me take it outside."

"your funeral. don't blame me if you're _chilled to the bone_ after."

The walk outside to the back was quiet. Not a threat was thrown. Soon they stood out on the street facing each other. Tsunade's assistant/apprentice, Shizune, tried desperately to convince anyone to call this off.

"He's just a genin. I can't even sense his chakra!" she pleaded

"Hear that brat! This isn't going to end well for you." Tsunade taunted.

"You should be wary Tsunade. Naruto is tougher than he looks." Jiraiya warned

"What? You think I'm scared of a genin?" She asked rhetorically. Naruto smiled, Tsunade almost shiverd the expression was so cold.

" **e"** Naruto said. The he raised his arm, and five blasters appeared. Naruto's eye ignited with its ethereal aura of blue flame.

' _Summons? Without hand signs or chakra? They look like lizard skulls and- oh shit!'_ Tsunade dodged to the side of a blast the flew lightning fast and scorched the pavement.

"You're serious. That could have actually hurt me." she stated. The genin's smirk grew, and he commanded his blasters to circle around her.

"still think i'm not a threat?" The blasters growled and fired. Tsunade did her best to avoid all of the blasts, she rocketed toward one of them and rolled to the side to avoid its blast. The other four destroyed this one, and she glided across the street to another, and turned it to dust with a kick, once again having to dodge blasts to avoid losing. ' _They don't take much to destroy, they just deal a lot of damage.'_ Tsunade thought. She suddenly picked up a hunk of concrete, and threw it into the oncoming blast. The resulting cloud of smoke was enough for her to surprise Naruto with a boulder being thrown toward him. He lazy dodged to the side, porting just a little out of reach. But as he lost focus on his blasters, Tsunade destroyed them, one by one very quickly.

"nice." Naruto admitted. "but that was the warm up."

"Bring it on brat." Tsunade challenged. Not tired at all but excited for the next part. She was having fun, she almost used an anti-toxin jutsu to negate her buzz. Almost.

"you asked." Bones rose from the ground rapidly, surrounding Tsunade. In a display of great acrobatics, she flopped backwards through the air, landing several feet away, she again ripped hunks of concrete from the ground and lugged them at Naruto. He teleported away into the air, sending a hail of bones cascading down upon the sannin. She lifted the concrete into a wall, tearing up the street once more, as it was littered with bullets. Tsunade could feel hard vibrations and knew that she could not take one of those hits head on. Suddenly the rain stopped, and Naruto's voice rang out, clear as day, but somehow he was yelling. "you think your the only one who can throw rocks?"

All at once her the shield rose from the ground, the bent road shattered into millions of rocks enveloped by beautiful blue energy, as were her discarded boulders, pebbles and even the dust that remained after their attacks. It swirled into the air in a dazzling display, but Tsunade watched in apprehension. If that hit her… well it wouldn't kill her, she might be cut up, and maybe winded, but definitely not killed.

"Naruto." Jiraiya warned. "Think about the civilians." In truth he knew the attack wouldn't overly harm Tsunade. But the attack was just a bit overkill for a fight like this one.

"she started it." Naruto said childishly. The he huffed. "fine." Intruth, holding the swirling vortex of earth was draining. He was glad to be rid of it. The dazzling blue beauty swirled downward, biggest pisces first, filling in the destroyed street. Tsunade jumped off the road onto a rooftop. The smallest pieces and even dust returned to whence it came. Its was beautiful and took less than two minutes. By the end, people from around the town had gathered. The road was highlighted still as he finished, and then a wave of his pure red magic overtook the road. Smoke rose off the piping hot streat for a moment, then everything stopped. The new blacktop was superb, perfect. Naruto whistled.

"Wow. even I impress myself."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm a bastard. Keep in mind that I have school, and sometimes fanfiction isn't on my mind. I'm sure tons of other authors are definitely having trouble right now with updating, thanks to finals, (and most of us are lazy as hell.)**

 **REGARDLESS**

 **To answer** **monsterkillers124** ' **s comment, about Hinata being Chara… I dunno. I feel as if she would need a trigger or mind control to have that intense amount of determination powering her. I'm not saying it isn't a possibility, (AN AMAZING ONE, THANKS FOR RECOMMENDING IT!) but I guess we will see. I need to put some more thought into it.**


End file.
